


(fanart) Arthur

by fuluoliang



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by cobweb_diamond's userpic (you know the one: <img/>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobweb_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobweb_diamond/gifts).



> This character wasn't supposed to look like Arthur at first, but then I remembered the color of Arthur's socks in the art [Tiny Indication](http://marikaart.deviantart.com/gallery/28669948#/d3chfkz) by MARiKaArt and I couldn't help myself.  
> (I hope I didn't make any terrible mistakes trying to draw a suit!)


End file.
